Tony's New Life
by Sitting Ducki
Summary: After another case of abuse Tony's placed with Shannon and Jethro Gibbs as a foster kid. Living on a military base Tony found there was more to life then what Anthony showed him and finally has a childhood.
1. Chapter 1

When Mrs. Briggs met up with Tony at the hospital, he knew she was taking him to another foster home. It wasn't his first and Tony was sure that it wouldn't be his last but he could only hope for the best. Mrs. Briggs had plenty of cases and problems but there was something about Tony she couldn't place a finger on.

"Okay Tony, you know the routine. Got you a new foster home and this one is at Camp Pendleton with a military family." Tony frowns,

"I thought he couldn't do anything. He's always threatening to send me off to military school but the academy has a waiting list and I have to be at least 12."

"You do and he told us of it but this is different. You will be attending school but not a part of the marine corp. The family is very nice and they're for long-term foster care situations. You'll probably be with them through at least the summer maybe longer." Tony sighs as he's heard that before. "This time he's not going to be able to walk away from the charges Tony."

"Yeah, okay." Mrs. Briggs sighs and puts a small duffel bag on the bed next to him.

"So I was able to get some clothes and stuff together for you. It's not much but then the state will send them money to get you some other stuff as well. Tony doesn't say anything, as he know whatever they do get; he will probably fit in the duffel bag as well. "Do you want to know anything about them?"

"I guess." Mrs. Briggs sighs as they drive through the streets towards Camp Pendleton.

"Well there's a mom and a dad he's the one in the Marines. They have a little girl named Kelly who is six and she'll be seven in March. They live on the base and have some family but not local, they live here because that's where Jethro was assigned. Every time you've come up for a foster home they've had a child so I couldn't place you with them but I think you'll do okay."

"What if they hate me like the Wilson's? I didn't do anything and he was meaner than my father." Sherry and Jordan Wilson were ex army sergeants who ran their foster home like army boot camp. Mrs. Briggs thought Tony would be okay there but she found out quickly that the family wasn't one fit for any foster children.

"Tony, I've placed many foster kids with them and they all have good and happy experiences with them. Don't worry and just be you."

Tony sighs looking out the window as being himself was exactly why he needed another foster home. Anthony had been away on vacation and the nanny basically let him do what he wanted as long as he didn't cause trouble. One of his favorite things to do was slide down the stairs on a mattress and he was doing that when Anthony came home early from a vacation with his latest stepmother. The only reason the beating didn't result in broken bones was that Wanda stopped him. The nanny was fired for not watching him but she reported what happened to social services so he was removed from their home. Pulling up to, the gate Mrs. Briggs talked to the guard on duty before they made a phone call and the care was inspected then they were let through.

"Go on in Ma'am." Mrs. Briggs drove through and saw Tony slump in his seat.

"Come on Tony, I know you hate the foster homes but it's gotta be better than your life with Anthony. It'll give you a chance to experience life as a kid instead of trying to live up to Anthony's expectations."

"Yeah, I'll just be trying to live up to a Marines. That's so much better." Mrs. Briggs sighs pulling up to a home. "Is this it?"

"Yeah, it's not fancy but Shannon and Jethro made a comfortable home." They got out of the car and Shannon came to the door.

"Joyce, welcome and this must be Tony. Come on in, Jethro and Kelly ran to the canteen for a minute but they'll be right back. I'm Shannon Gibbs but you can just call me Shannon."

"Yes Ma'am," In Tony's experience the foster homes are always nicer when he's dropped off and the niceties stop when Mrs. Briggs leaves. Shannon makes him look at her.

"I mean what I say Tony. I'm not a Ma'am just Shannon."

"Okay," Tony liked what he saw in her eyes. Something he hadn't seen in anyone's eyes when they looked at him since his mom was alive. The front door opens and a man and little girl enter.

"Mommy, guess what? They have the chocolate … oh hi," Gibbs walks in smiling.

"Joyce, we weren't expecting you yet. Hi you must be Tony, I'm Gibbs and this bundle of energy is Kelly." Tony tries to smile.

"Hello,"

"They just got here. Why don't you show Tony to his room Kel and I'll get dinner on the table."

"Do you need help?" Tony knew foster homes expected him to help from the minute he was dropped off.

"No, we're good. Go on and Kelly can show you the upstairs." Tony follows Kelly upstairs to a room that was pretty basic but had a radio and small TV in it.

"Mommy said that this is your room while you stay here and it's even got a small hiding spot. Do you want to see it?" Tony thought it was odd but nods so Kelly shows him the back of the closet that had a curtain strung across it. "Sometimes the kids that come here like to hide."

"It's nice … what's back there?"

"It's got a cup, some bottles of water, a pillow and there's a flashlight in the drawer next to the bed. There's other stuff in the drawer too." Tony was curious but didn't look as Gibbs joins them.

"Hey kids, showing him the hiding spot already Kel." She giggles,

"It's the best spot in the house." Gibbs smiles ruffling her hair.

"Why don't you go set the table and Joyce wants to say goodbye before she leaves Tony." He follows them downstairs where Mrs. Briggs was waiting by the door.

"There you go Tony, don't worry you'll be fine here. The Gibbs' are a good family and you'll fit in." Tony already felt oddly out of place and looks away but tries to smile.

"Thanks,"

"You know my number right?" Tony nods and Mrs. Briggs smiles. "If you need anything just call. I told Shannon you have permission to call me if you need something." She leaves and Kelly calls him to dinner. During dinner, Shannon tries to get Tony to talk.

"Tomorrow we'll have to take you and Kelly shopping if you don't mind Tony. Joyce said that you just had two outfits and some pajamas and you'll need some more clothes for when you start school next week. Is there anything particular that you like to wear?" Tony shakes his head,

"As long as it fit … it's okay." Gibbs figured he didn't get to choose many of his own clothes.

"We usually shop at a discount or thrift store but they have a good selection of clothes for kids and some other stuff. What do you like to do?" Tony shrugs,

"I read a lot." He hated to read and had trouble but found that reading was the one activity all the foster homes let him do because it kept him quiet and out of trouble.

"Well that's good and they have a lot of books there too. We were just there the other day getting a few things for the house. We'll go to the discount store for the more important stuff but you can get plenty of jeans, tee shirts, pants and stuff from the thrift shop." Kelly smiles,

"They were putting up the Halloween stuff last time." Tony tries to look interested but he was never allowed to participate in Halloween.

"They have a trunk or treat here every year, do you know what that is?"

"No sir, I've never done Halloween." Gibbs thought this was odd but all the kids that came along had different things their parents put them through so it could be true.

"Just call me Gibbs but everyone gathers at the practice fields either in their cars or maybe a table set up and that's where they pass out candy. They do it the weekend before Halloween for the little ones but anyone can participate and then on Halloween it's mainly for the older kids. There's a carnival set up but since the little ones got Halloween out of their system they don't have to worry about watching out for the little kids."

"It sounds like it might be fun." Tony didn't really think so but they seemed to be waiting for some kind of response. Kelly smiles,

"Mommy's making me a fairy costume and it's really pretty." Tony smiles,

"I bet you'll look nice in it." He could see her in a fairy costume because she was tiny and petite like a fairy. This had Kelly beaming and later after Kelly went to bed Tony went upstairs figuring it was probably his bedtime too but wasn't the least bit tired. After getting into his pajamas, he laid in bed just staring at the ceiling. There was a knock on the partially opened door.

"Tony, are you awake?" Tony sits up,

"Yeah Gibbs," Gibbs flips on the light.

"Is it okay if I come in?" Tony thought this was an odd question since he didn't usually get a say so in anything done to him even living with Anthony.

"Of course it's your house." Gibbs sighs sitting on the rocking chair in the room.

"Yes it's my house but we don't enter anyone's room without permission Tony. I just came to check on you and see where you disappeared to."

"I thought it was bedtime."

"It's Kelly's bedtime but she's even reading right now. She just has to get into bed but as long as she's quiet, she doesn't have to go to bed until nine. We figured you being older didn't have to go to bed until 9 but could stay up until 10." Tony thinks about this.

"Oh, most foster homes have one set bedtime." Gibbs knew this from other kids.

"Well okay but this isn't your typical foster home. You can come back downstairs if you'd like, Shannon's making cookies or we can go outside and just talk. Go over the house rules or ..." Tony shakes his head embarrassed by the fact Mrs. Briggs brought his pajamas that were too small for him and that he looked funny in them and he was just in a tee shirt and boxer shorts.

"Can I just stay here? Mrs. Briggs brought the wrong pajamas so they're kind of small for me and ..." He turns beet red and Gibbs smiles.

"Sure but I'll be right back." When Gibbs returns he has a package in a bag. "Every time we get assigned a foster kid we get one of these packages whether we need them or not." Tony opens it to find a pair of pajamas, a teddy bear, puzzle book and some other odds and ends.

"Thanks,"

"All the back packs have them except the little kids usually get comics instead and the pajamas might be big but ..."

"No, they look good."

"Okay get changed and then come downstairs. There should be a pair of slippers and socks in there too." Tony changes into the pajamas that were a little big but he seemed to be growing fast lately and then headed down where Shannon was putting some cookies on a plate.

"Come have a snack Tony. The cookies are for a bake sale tomorrow down at the recreation hall. After breakfast, we'll go shopping and then meet my friend and her son there. He's 10 almost 11 so around your age." Tony didn't like meeting new kids but nods.

"Sounds like it might be fun." He didn't really but was trying to be polite. Shannon and Gibbs went over the rules for the house which were more relaxed then most foster homes or even his own home. He didn't mind the rules as all homes had them but he hoped that this one would be different.


	2. Chapter 2

The first months with Gibbs, Shannon and Kelly pass quickly for Tony who fit in nicely with them. They included him in anything they did as Jackson, Joann and Mac did when they went over for Thanksgiving. Then when Tony went with the others to Stillwater for Christmas, he had a better Christmas then he had in years since Elizabeth was alive. He had twice-weekly visits with Anthony who was eager for him to go home but Tony wished he could stay. The day of Tony's birthday he didn't expect much as Kelly's was the next week and foster homes never acknowledged them.

"Morning birthday boy, come sit down pancakes are almost ready."

"Uh …" Tony was in shock as his morning chore of setting the table and helping with breakfast was already done for him. "I thought it was my turn to set the table." Shannon smiles,

"Not on your birthday. Kelly will do your chores today and then on her birthday you can do hers."

"Okay, that sounds good." Kelly comes bouncing in and hugs him.

"Happy birthday Tony, you're old now." Tony laughs,

"Yeah well you'll be that old soon too." Kelly giggles and Shannon put pancakes in front of him. They were something she only made on the weekends so Tony thought it was enough. "Don't forget that you have visitation with your father this afternoon and then I invited Scotty over for dinner."

"Okay cool,"

The class sang happy birthday to him and Shannon took cupcakes to him making Tony feel special. He knew Anthony wouldn't even acknowledge his birthday so the fact that someone wanted to made him happy. After school, he went back to the house to change and found Shannon decorating a cake.

"How was school Tony?"

"It was fun; they all made me birthday cards. What's the cake for?"

"It's your birthday dinner silly. Can't have a special dinner and presents without a cake."

"Presents?" Tony stopped in his tracks feeling awkward.

"Well of course Tony. It's your birthday and I know you don't really celebrate it but we wanted to do something for you. Go meet your father and then Scotty will meet you when the time's up." Tony went to the canteen where Anthony was waiting for him.

"Junior, I thought you were going to be on time today."

"Sorry, I was talking to Shannon when I got to the house but I ran the whole way here." Anthony nods,

"I suppose they are doing something for your birthday today?"

"Shannon's making a special dinner and my friend Scotty's coming over. It's not really anything special … just different." Anthony nods taking an envelope from his jacket.

"I didn't know what to buy you for your birthday but here's some money to get yourself something nice."

"Thank you … we usually go to town on the weekends so I'm sure that I can find something good." Anthony looks at Tony as Child Services informed him that Shannon and Gibbs were hoping to eventually adopt Tony.

"How do you like living with this Mrs. And Mr. Gibbs? I hear they like you and that you behave for them."

"It's fun and different. Shannon helps me with my homework and reading at night. My friend Scotty and I like working out in the gym … they have a rock climbing wall. Its fun here … for a military base." Anthony nods,

"Well I'm hoping that you can come home by the summer. They don't want to pull you out in the middle of a school year. Then we'll go to London … Paris maybe celebrate your birthday the real way."

"What about Wanda?" Tony didn't really care for her but was trying to be polite.

"Well she's at home and eager for you to come back home too. She doesn't want to intrude on our time together so she hasn't come along for the visits."

"Oh okay, it sounds like fun." Scotty and Kelly met him at the canteen when the visit was over.

"Are those your friends?"

"Yeah this is Scotty and that's Shannon and Gibbs' daughter Kelly. Guys this is my dad Anthony DiNozzo."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Scotty didn't like Anthony but knew he was expected to be polite.

"I'll see you in a few days Junior and have a good dinner." They take off running and Anthony just watches him wondering if that wasn't a better place for him. At the house, it was decorated for a party and Jackson was there.

"Jackson, what are you doing here?"

"Well I heard there was a birthday party going on and I had to come. Besides, it's cheaper to come stay for the week then to ship out two presents and then fly out. Happy birthday Tony you don't look a day over 11." Tony laughs hugging Jackson who he had quickly bonded over when he spent time in Stillwater.

"Thanks," Shannon had made roast beef, mashed potatoes, rolls and a chocolate cake for dessert. "Dinner was delicious Shannon, thank you so much."

"You're welcome and I know it's your favorite. What did your father say?" Tony shrugs,

"Just asked if we were going to do anything. Gave me some money to buy myself something but I don't know how much. He just gave me an envelope."

"Well that's a big responsibility and think about what you want and we can go shopping this weekend. Now it's time to open your presents." Kelly got him two new movies, Shannon and Gibbs some new clothes, Scotty got him a new model robot as that was Tony's new thing but Jackson's present was the best. The box was big but to Tony's surprise inside was a pair of roller skates.

"I don't know if it's something you want but other kids your age like it and well I hope you do too."

"I love them … I take turns with Scotty learning to use his. Now we can really get around the base." Gibbs laughs,

"Great more mischief for these two." They laugh and Jackson and Tony walk Scotty home.

"I'm glad you like the skates. Shannon thought you might but I wasn't sure."

"Yeah, I love them. Its fun borrowing Scotty's but we can't get very far on one pair and he won't leave me behind."

"He's a good friend then." The next day after school Tony and Scotty stop by Scotty's house to drop off his stuff and grab his skates before going to get Tony's. They wanted to practice skating and after a snack and chores, they took off. Tony was good and they started slowly learning tricks and got around quicker. That weekend Scotty was at the house early.

"They're having going to start work on that gymnasium for the recruits and dad says we can go with him if you want and its okay. He helped design it so he gets to watch it up close."

"Can I Gibbs? I promise to behave and listen to Ralph."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do? I thought you wanted to go shopping with your birthday money."

"Nah, I didn't even open the card yet. I don't need anything else; Jackson got me what I would've bought." Gibbs smiles,

"Okay but do exactly what they tell you to do." Later he was setting up the bbq pit when there was an explosion that rocked the base. Going inside to check on Shannon and Kelly the phone started to ring. "Yeah Gibbs,"

"Gibbs, its Tammy … the explosion was at the construction site where Ralph was taking the boys. I haven't heard anything but I'm headed over right now. There's some kind of fire."

"Okay we're on our way."

Shannon took Kelly to the neighbors as the men started heading towards the fire as they could see it around the base. A lot of them from their area just jumped into the truck to get there quicker but Gibbs' only thoughts were on Tony and Scotty. He knew even being careful that anything could happen but hoped for the best. At the construction site they found Tammy pacing and knew no word was heard though there were several workers there with various injuries from cuts and bruises to burns. Shannon immediately set to work helping as she used to be a nurse and wanted to know as soon as Tony came out. Gibbs put on some gear to go into the fire to search and they were trying to get a suit for him when he spotted Tony being carried out.

"Shannon, here's Tony."

Shannon rushed over and they saw Tony was unconscious with a serious head wound. They weren't sure what was wrong but he was bleeding from one ear and bruised on the other.

"Tony, can you hear us? It's Shannon and Gibbs … Tony …" A paramedic rushes over.

"Are you his mom?"

"He's our foster son … he's living with us here on base."

"Okay, we're going to transport him to the local hospital. I suggest you contact his worker and get them down to the hospital for consent in case he needs surgery. From the looks of it he might."

Shannon went with them while Gibbs stayed behind to call Mrs. Briggs and tell Jackson what was going on. For the first couple of days it was touch and go with Tony though he didn't need surgery they weren't entirely sure of the damage. They visited him every day talking to him, touching him as the nurses said even people in comas could feel and hear. The doctor's said his head injury was bad though not as bad as others but until Tony woke up they didn't know how bad it was. Kelly drew him pictures and bought him a stuffed alligator while Jackson read him from his books and told him stories but there was no change.

"What does this mean for long term? I mean if he's just going to be a vegetable what can we do for him?"

"Right now we don't know if that's true Mr. DiNozzo, he suffered heavy injuries but I've seen other patients bounce back. A coma usually means the body is trying to heal itself and his body responds he just hasn't woken up."

"Well what about life support? I can't have my son on life support forever. I mean that's outrageous expecting me to give him 24 hour care for the rest of his life." Mrs. Briggs was in the meeting.

"You want to take your son off life support when he's been in a coma for less than a week and he's expected to live."

"That's none of your concern. The Gibbs' only want him for the money but they can't keep him on life support that's ridiculous. I know they want to adopt him but they won't be able to afford the medical bills either."

"Well he's not currently on life support Mr. DiNozzo."

"Well take him off everything. Wasting all of my money is just plain ridiculous … if he's going to get better then he doesn't need all that crap." The doctor was shocked and Mrs. Briggs shakes her head.

"Thankfully that's not your call and I'm glad for once it's not. He's not under your care or supervision right now Mr. DiNozzo and he's to remain with the current treatment he has now."

"Well I refuse it. I'll take you to court to get him taken off of everything. No son of mine will be a vegetable or remain like this."

"Well until then I'm restricting you to only be allowed visitation when I'm present. I don't want to risk you trying to harm him in any way." Anthony snorts,

"I don't visit I came only to see how his progress is coming along so I can take him home. If you don't want me to see him then I won't see him." Anthony got up and left without another word and Mrs. Briggs sighs,

"I have to talk to the Gibbs'. If he loses all his rights because of this he's going into a group home and by extension they'll lose their rights as well." The doctor frowns,

"The Gibbs' … the family that comes and visits him every day?"

"They come every day?"

"Yeah, one stays with him over night and during the day then when they bring the little girl after school they trade spots. They move his body to keep the circulation going, moisten his lips every hour like recommended … they pick up a lot of the nurses work."

"Well if he doesn't come out of the coma it'll be a lot more work for them."

"Tony has a good chance of it … his father was just jumping the gun. He might just have some problems but I don't really see that happening. The biggest problems happened to his ears and even then they'll eventually heal." A nurse knocks on the door.

"Excuse me Dr. Patchers … Tony DiNozzo has woken up and he's freaking out. The family's trying to calm him down but …" They rush to the room where Gibbs was trying to calm Tony down.

"What's going on? What happened?"

"He woke up and we were talking to him but he can't hear us. He's freaking out because of it." The doctor shoos all of them out except for Gibbs and a nurse so he can do some tests. Shannon and Jackson pace while Mrs. Briggs makes some phone calls but they jump when Tony and the doctor return.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Tony?"

"He seems to have lost the hearing in both his ears. It might be temporary but it might be permanent. We just have to wait and see. He was being combative because he was scared but you will be able to go back in there with him." Shannon rushed in and comforted Tony who was scared. They got him some paper so they could communicate with them but Tony didn't want to write anything. He knew losing his hearing made him different and thought it meant that the Gibbs' would reject him like everyone else had.


End file.
